The present invention relates to couplings and, more particularly, to readily detachable couplings suitable for usage in both high and low pressure environments. The coupling is intended for use with hydraulic and other fluid lines which may be under pressure when one end is charged, when both ends are charged and/or when neither end is charged. The present invention seems to satisfy certain long felt needs, including safety needs, in the coupling area, which have not been met by the prior art.
The prior art as best known to the inventor, is believed to appear primarily in U.S. Class #137, Sub-Classes 614.04 and 630.22, and is characterized by such patents as U.S. Pat.No. 1,580,618 to Lovequist; U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,299 to Fernandez; U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,668 to Baley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,747 to Voisine; U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,508 to Zahuranec; U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,331 to Locke; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,492 to Karcher.
The art, reflected in the above, does not disclose a quick-disconnect coupling suitable for use in the many high and low pressure environments in which vibration is also present. Such prior art designs as do exist have not been suitable for use in both high and low pressure applications where the fluid flowing through the coupling is or may be exposed to extreme vibration.